


Diagnosis: Taedong Withdrawal

by hoeunki



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, bye im soft for taedonghan, i miss kim taedong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: There's a simple reason for Donghan's overflowing cuddliness. The rest of JBJ just has a hard time keeping up with him.





	Diagnosis: Taedong Withdrawal

Symptom #1: Back hugs and hair-fiddling

 

Kenta likes to play music out loud in the dorms.

 

Sometimes when he’s taking a shower, he places his phone by the sink so that he can sing along and bless the world with his angelic vocals. When he’s cleaning the living room, he connects his phone to the speakers to blast his playlist of Teen Top songs. Of course, he switches when the other members get tired of listening to the same songs on repeat for two hours straight.

 

The first time he notices it, he’s making breakfast in the kitchen. EXO’s _Call Me Baby_ comes on shuffle, and Kenta starts to move to the beat as he pours the pancake mix into the pan.

 

_“Time’s wasting girl, so don’t wait, don’t wait too long~”_

 

He cracks a few eggs into a bowl and whisks them together. Suddenly, there’s a pair of arms snaking around his front and a chin on his left shoulder.

 

Kenta glances to the side and sees that it’s Donghan, who seems to have just woken up. His black hair is fluffed up on one side, and his eyes are still closed. Sleep lines mark his right cheek, and Kenta chuckles. It’s cute.

 

“Morning, Donghan.”

 

He grunts and inhales deeply.

 

“Smells good,” he mumbles. Kenta figures he’s not quite awake yet so he resumes his cooking. Donghan hums to _Call Me Baby_ and his hug tightens a bit, and Kenta has to cough to make sure his ribs don’t get crushed. When he glances back at Donghan, he sees the maknae’s eyes shut and his face twisted into a strange expression.

 

“Are you sick?” he asks, and Donghan shakes his head.

 

“I just really like this song.”

 

Kenta shrugs. He has a bit of a hard time when he tries to move to the refrigerator because Donghan’s taller than him and kind of drags him down. The other boy doesn’t seem to mind, and at one point he begins playing with Kenta’s hair. He twirls a strand over and over and quietly watches as Kenta piles the pancakes onto a plate.

 

Just as he feeds Donghan a piece of bacon, the next song comes on. It’s Seventeen’s _Mansae_ , and Donghan starts to choke. He releases his hold on Kenta and fumbles for a glass of water.

 

“You okay?” Kenta asks. He watches as Donghan downs a whole glass in one go.

 

Donghan takes the empty glass and smiles a bit awkwardly. He nods and leaves without a word.

 

 _What a weird kid,_ Kenta thinks to himself.

 

Symptom #2: General clingy-ness

 

Hyunbin’s just watching TV one day when Donghan decides to plop down into his lap. Hyunbin grunts at the sudden weight on his skinny legs and attempts to shove him off, but Donghan remains firmly in his spot, like an annoyingly persistent food stain in a white shirt.

 

His view of the TV is half-blocked, which annoys him slightly because it’s not everyday he gets the liberty to watch reruns of America’s Next Top Model without ~~Sanggyun~~ his fellow members whining about changing the channel. The nerve of some people.

 

“Donghan,” he says, as nicely as he can muster, “can you _please_ get off me?”

 

Donghan frowns but complies, instead settling beside him with a leg draped over his lap. He takes Hyunbin’s lanky arm and hugs it to himself, leaning his head against the taller boy’s shoulder. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but at least Hyunbin gets to watch TV properly.

 

Donghan strikes again when they’re shopping together.

 

“Can I hold your hand?” he asks abruptly, as they’re in the household items aisle and the model is busy inspecting the differences between the 2-ply and 3-ply toilet paper. Hyunbin gives him a weird look.

 

“Sure…?” He holds his hand out uncertainly, and Donghan takes it, suddenly all smiles. They continue shopping, Donghan clinging to Hyunbin the whole time. He doesn’t seem the least bit bothered when people shoot them questioning stares.

 

Hyunbin does notice that Donghan keeps adjusting the position of their hands, as if he were uncomfortable. It’s understandable, really. They both have long, clunky fingers that don’t quite fit together.

 

Symptom #3: Overly affectionate kisses

 

Yongguk’s not the biggest fan of skinship. He’s always in awe of couples like Youngmin and Donghyun who are so comfortable with each other in public. Even with Sihyun, it took Yongguk ages before he was able to totally relax around him.

 

Being in Produce 101 helped him to get over that a bit. Being friends like touchy people like Kenta and having dongsaengs like Seonho around taught him to get used to things like unexpected hugs and linking arms, which is why he didn’t think much of it when Donghan asked him to take a selfie with him.

 

“It’s for our Twitter,” the maknae explains, and Yongguk shrugs. Donghan wraps an arm around his shoulders and opens his phone camera.

 

Yongguk smiles neutrally and throws up a v sign with his fingers. Donghan smiles too, but then he swipes his thumb to the video function and attempts to kiss him. Yongguk feels his brain short-circuit. He hasn’t gone through enough mental training to know what to do in these situations.

 

So he does what every rational man would do. He grimaces and stretches his neck as much as he can, shoving Donghan away with his hand. He nearly claws Donghan’s eye out, but luckily the boy’s turned his phone off already so that the fans don’t have to witness any potential accidents.

 

“What are you doing?” he snaps, a bit harsher than he intended, but Donghan just smiles cheekily.

 

“The fans are gonna love this,” he giggles.

 

Yongguk sees the video when it’s uploaded to their twitter later. It’s not particularly hilarious.

 

It happens again when Yongguk decides to post a picture. He poses by a field, trying his best to look cute. Right before Hyunbin snaps the photo, Donghan comes barrelling into the frame, attacking Yongguk with a hug and another attempt to kiss him.

 

Of course, he doesn’t succeed, but it makes for another funny picture for the fans. Yongguk feels a bit disgruntled at having his privacy invaded, but he doesn’t say anything to Donghan. He seems to be going through a bit of a mood.

 

Symptom #4: Bedroom cuddles

 

After a long day of practice, there’s nothing Sanggyun likes better than a nice, long nap.

 

Being another one of those days, he takes his shirt off and flings it onto the floor, where a bunch of his other discarded clothes lie. He makes a mental note to clean it up later, or Kenta’s gonna end up slipping and bruising himself like the last time Donghan barged into their room some time in the morning to make him dance to Despacito.

 

Sanggyun flops face first onto the mattress and yawns. It’s only a matter of moments before he starts snoring away.

 

(Sanggyun has a peaceful dream. He’s standing in nothing but his underwear in a field of flowers. Unicorns are dancing on the horizon. Arario is playing in the background.)

 

Unfortunately, the dream doesn’t last long and he wakes up a few hours later to a heavy arm sprawled across his back, pinning him to the bed. He grunts and shoves the offending arm away, shifting his body to face the intruder.

 

It’s Donghan, who smiles sunnily at him. It would be kinda cute, if Sanggyun hadn’t just woken up from a nice nap.

 

“Good morning, hyung.”

 

Sanggyun glances at the clock sitting on the shelf.

 

“...it’s nine in the afternoon.”

 

“You mean ‘at night’?

 

Sanggyun scowls. “Time is a relative concept.”

 

Donghan shrugs and shifts closer to Sanggyun, pulling him in for a hug. He tucks his head under Sanggyun’s chin, and the rapper has to tilt his head at an awkward angle to avoid getting tufts of hair stuck up his nostrils.

 

“Can I sleep here?” he asks sweetly.

 

“No.”

 

Donghan pouts and drapes his legs over Sanggyun’s, effectively trapping him. Sanggyun groans loudly, hoping for someone to hear him, but he can hear the TV blasting from the other side of the wall and Kenta likes to sleep past midnight for no good reason.

 

He slams his head against the bed. Maybe if he did it hard enough, he’d pass out. Then he wouldn’t have to endure Donghan’s shenanigans.

 

Symptom #5: Being a Good Maknae™

 

“Say ah,” Donghan coos, gesturing for Taehyun to open his mouth. The older man eyes him warily but eats the piece of tteokbokki anyway. He’s barely chewed through it when Donghan offers another piece to him.

 

It’s a rare day off for the six of them, and they decided to take Yongguk’s cats out to get some fresh air by the Han River. Taehyun’s pleased because the rest of the members get a bit antsy when they’re cooped up in the dorm for extended periods of time. He doesn’t really understand why, though. It’s a great dorm.

 

He’s currently sitting alone with Donghan on their picnic blanket, watching Hyunbin and Sanggyun as they attempt to play frisbee. It’s only been five minutes and the taller boy had already tripped a grand total of four times. Yongguk’s sitting somewhere near the water, cradling his pets in his arms and whispering to them. Kenta’s busy taking pictures with a polaroid camera, bouncing around excitedly like a little rabbit.

 

Taehyun shakes his head as a way of saying ‘you know my mouth isn’t as big as Gunhee’s or Seonho’s.’

 

Donghan pinches Taehyun’s cheeks affectionately and stuffs the rice cake into his own mouth. He chews it three times before he swallows the whole thing.

 

Once he’s finished wolfing down the tteokbokki, Donghan takes the leftover ramyeon and slurps it up. He hands the container over to Taehyun to let him finish the rest of the soup. When Taehyun’s done, he sighs contentedly and leans back, rubbing his stomach.

 

Out of the blue, Donghan reaches for a napkin and leans over to wipe the edge of the older man’s mouth, which takes Taehyun by surprise. Before he can say anything, there’s a ‘click!’ to their right, and Kenta’s grinning at them from behind his camera.

 

“I ship it!” he cheers.

 

Taehyun laughs. “We both have boyfriends, Kenta.”

 

He doesn’t notice the way Donghan’s smile falters.

 

Examination and Diagnosis:

 

“That’s it,” Yongguk says one day, plopping down on the sofa with Tolbi in his arms. Donghan’s out filming his show with Jinwoon, and the rest of the members are gathered in the living room to watch a movie.

 

Kenta looks over at him. “What’s it?”

 

Yongguk runs a hand over his cat’s fur.  

 

“Donghan.”

 

“Oh my god,” Sanggyun says, sitting up. “I thought I was the only one who noticed.”

 

“Yeah, he’s been a bit weird lately,” Taehyun agrees, switching the TV on and scrolling through the channels. “I think he’s experiencing boyfriend withdrawal.”

 

Kenta picks Reusi off the floor and hugs her. “Poor baby,” he comments. “I know how that feels.” He misses the collective shudder that runs up the rest of their spines.

 

(A boyfriend-deprived Kenta was  _not_ a good Kenta.)

 

“There was a rerun of one of the Produce 101 episodes the other day,” Hyunbin chimes in, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. “The Shape of You performance was on and Donghan was curled into a ball on the floor.”

 

Kenta snaps his fingers. “I was playing I Know You Know out loud the other day and I heard someone screeching. I think it was him.”

 

Sanggyun flops back onto the sofa. “We seriously need to do something. I don’t exactly need him draping his long-ass legs over my naked body when I take naps.”

 

Yongguk nods. “I agree. My neck is starting to cramp up from avoiding his kisses all the time.”

 

“But,” Kenta sighs, “How do we fix him? It’s not like we can invite Taedong over for a day or anything.”

 

There’s a long pause that follows. The four men turn to their leader, who’s squinting at the TV.  Taehyun looks over at his members, who are staring at him with eager eyes. He can practically hear the gears turning in their heads.

 

“What,” he says, folding his arms. “You know we can’t invite Taedong over, as much as we all want him here. It’ll become a thing. He might get into trouble.”

 

Hyunbin takes Taehyun’s hands and tries his best puppy dog eyes on him, blinking slowly and fluttering his eyelashes. He even throws in a pout, because everyone knows that no-one can resist a sad puppy Hyunbin.

 

“Pwetty pwease?” he asks, and the rest of them start whooping when Taehyun sighs in defeat.

 

“...I hate you guys.”

 

The Cure: a cute delivery man

 

Donghan’s in the midst of drying his hair off with a towel when the doorbell rings. He pauses and looks up at his roommate, who’s busy texting someone. Probably Sungwoon.

 

“Did you order food while I was in the shower?” he asks.

 

Taehyun gives him a halfhearted nod. “Yeah. Chicken and pizza. Your favorite.”

 

Donghan grins, slinging his towel over his shoulder and making a beeline for the door. He almost trips over one of Yongguk’s cats, who’s chasing after a laser on the wall.

 

When he unlocks the door, the delivery man hands him the food. Donghan takes it without looking at the man’s face, which is covered by a mask. The cap on his head is pulled down over his forehead, which obscures his eyes. _Must be the shy kind_ , Donghan thinks to himself. Their hands brush, and there’s a familiar feeling that creeps up in the pit of his stomach, but the smell of the chicken distracts him.

 

He carries the food to the coffee table and picks up Hyunbin’s wallet, which is lying conveniently on the couch. The perks of having a rich model around.

 

“Sorry about the wait,” he says, fishing out a couple of bills as he returns to the door.

 

“That’s fine,” the delivery man replies, and Donghan freezes.

 

The delivery man’s voice is horribly familiar, and suddenly he can hear his heart pounding.

 

It’s a voice Donghan would recognize anywhere, because it’s the same one that he goes to sleep thinking about every night. The same voice that he used to laugh and whisper with until the ungodly hours of the morning in cramped bunk beds.

 

“I’m not really in a rush to go anywhere,” the delivery man finishes softly.

 

Donghan’s head is spinning when he looks up and the hat and mask is off, and staring back at him with the gentlest of smiles is undoubtedly the man that he’s been missing with all his heart.

 

“Taedong,” he breathes, and his boyfriend grins, eyes crinkling up into little crescents. 

 

Taedong steps into the house, pulling Donghan into a hug. He chuckles, reaching up to stroke the younger boy’s hair, and Donghan’s heart clenches at how comfortably Taedong fits into his arms, the familiar smell of his cologne, the sound of his endearing laugh.

 

“Glad to see you still remember my name,” he jokes.  

 

Donghan pulls back to take a good look at him. He’s dyed his hair a soft brown, and he remembers how they both coincidentally dyed their hair before the Position Evaluations and giggled about it later in the Shape of You practice room.

 

He takes Taedong’s face in his hands, running his thumbs over the outline of his jaw.

 

“I missed you so much.”

 

Taedong cradles Donghan’s cheek in his hand. His touch is warm, and Donghan finds himself leaning into it, the same way he’s done countless of times before.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Taedong pulls him in for a kiss, soft and unrushed, and Donghan wants to savour every single moment that he has with this precious man.

 

Someone coughs _get a room_ in the background, which is followed by a “shut up, Sanggyun.”

 

Taedong laughs again and they break apart. He gives Donghan a peck on the cheek and walks with him to their living room, where he’s crowded into a massive hug by Kenta and Hyunbin.

 

Donghan takes a seat on the floor next to Taehyun. “Thanks,” he tells him, and the leader just shakes his head.

 

“I did it for the sake of our collective sanity.”

 

Donghan doesn’t quite understand what he means, nor does he particularly care, because Taedong sits next to him and Donghan decides to climb into his lap. He wraps both arms around Taedong’s waist and nuzzles into his neck. Yongguk groans at the display.

 

“I forgot how gross they were.”

 

Kenta has his head propped up on an arm. “Aw, I think it’s really cute.”

 

“That’s because you’re worse with Insoo,” Sanggyun says, and Kenta smacks him.

 

Taedong picks up a slice of pizza and takes a bite before offering some to Donghan, who eats it enthusiastically. He leans his head on his boyfriend’s chest and looks up at him as he stuffs a chicken wing into his mouth.

 

“Ilwuvyoo,” he tells Taedong through his mouthful of food.

 

Taedong looks down at him, eyes full of love. “Ahdutoo,” he replies, a piece of chicken escaping his lips. 

 

They both crack up, falling to the floor in a fit of giggles. Taedong snakes his arm around Donghan’s waist and pulls him to his chest, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of his head. There’s a warm and fuzzy feeling in Donghan’s stomach, a feeling that he hasn’t felt in such a long time.

 

He smiles at the way their fingers fit together perfectly when Taedong reaches for his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> JBJ's album has destroyed me. Goodbye.
> 
> Also, I'm never going to be over how Taedonghan were both centers in their respective Call Me Baby performances AND how they are both boy group dance masters. 
> 
> (side note: if you want context for Sanggyun's dream, go watch ToppDogg's Arario MV)


End file.
